Second Chance 2
}} Twists *'Four Tribes:' The game will start off with four tribes instead of the usual two. *'Returning Players:' Twenty-four former contestants, all of whom have played only once and did not win the game, returned for a second chance. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' The Hidden Immunity Idols for this season will look different from each other, making it more difficult for the players to know if the idols are real or fake. Also, for the first time, the idols will be hidden in challenges, while the clues will be hidden at camp. * Tribe Switch: The contestants will swap tribes at some point in the game. * Vote Steal: A player would get the right to vote twice at the same Tribal Council, but also preventing another player of their choice to vote. Castaways } |'Tarzan Smith' One World 6th Place | | rowspan="3" style="background-color:rgb(153,153,153);"| | rowspan="6" style="background-color:rgb(153,153,153);"| | rowspan="11" style="background-color:rgb(153,153,153);"| |1st Voted Out Day 2 |4 |- | |'Dreamz Herd' Fiji 2nd Place | |2nd Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | |'Shane Powers' Panama 5th Place | |3rd Voted Out Day 5 |3 |- | |'Carolyn Rivera' Worlds Apart 2nd Place | | |4th Voted Out Day 7 |4 |- | |'Natalie Bolton' Micronesia 4th Place | | |5th Voted Out Day 9 |5 |- | |'Brendan Synnott' Tocantins 9th Place | | |6th Voted Out Day 11 |3 |- | |'Ken Hoang' Gabon 5th Place | | | |7th Voted Out Day 13 |5 |- | |'Jay Starrett' Millennials vs. Gen X 6th Place | | | |8th Voted Out Day 15 |5 |- | |'Crystal Cox' Gabon 6th Place | | | |9th Voted Out Day 17 |5 |- | |'Wanda Shirk' Palau 19th Place | | | |10th Voted Out Day 19 |7 |- | |'Hayden Moss' Blood vs. Water 7th Place | | | |11th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 20 |9 |- | |'Rodney Lavoie Jr.' Worlds Apart 4th Place | | | | rowspan="13" style="background-color:rgb(255,231,76);"|Kampong |12th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 22 |13 |- | |'Sabrina Thompson' One World 2nd Place | | | |13th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 24 |7 |- | |'Eddie Fox' Caramoan 4th Place | | | |14th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 26 |10 |- | |'Jessica Lewis' Millennials vs. Gen X 10th Place | | | |15th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 28 |8 |- | |'Chrsitine Markoski' South Pacific 13th Place | | | |16th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 30 |6 |- | |'Nadiya Anderson' San Juan del Sur 18th Place | | | |17th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 32 |5 |- | |'Alecia Holden' Kaoh Rong 14th Place | | | |18th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 34 |14 |- | |'Jonathan Libby' Palau 20th Place | | | |19th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 36 |12 |- | |'Stephanie Valencia' Redemption Island 14th Place | | | |20th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 37 |10 |- | |'Brice Johnston' Cagayan 16th Place | | | |21st Voted Out 11th Jury Member Day 38 |9 |- | |'Carter Williams' Phillippines 6th Place | | | | colspan="1" rowspan="2"|Co-Runner Ups |0 |- | |'Sierra Reed' Tocantins 7th Place | | | |9 |- | |'Marissa Peterson' Blood vs. Water 17th Place | | | |Sole Survivor |19 |} The Game Voting History Trivia * Category:Canon Players Survivor Seasons